1) To determine the degree of insulin resistance and integrity of insulin secretion in subjects with various phenotypes of severe insulin resistance. 2) To determine the response of subjects with severe insulin resistance to subactue administration of insulin-like growth factor I. 3) To continue rhIGF-I therapy for an additional year in subjects who demonstrate a clinical or physiologic response as a means of determining longer term safety and efficacy.